


Wolf in sheep's clothing

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles really just likes to sit back and watch Peter get all dolled up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriscuitsandSoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/gifts).



> For my dear Triscuit who said, and I quote, "because you _hurt me_ and I feel like you owe me one " -- owing her referring to fluff.
> 
> I would just like to state for the record that I never claimed to be a cinnamon roll no matter how many fluff fics I have written. I LIKE ANGST. ;)

Stiles cannot deny that he likes the look of his werewolf in a suit. There is almost nothing better than seeing the crisp lines accenting the strong body that it clothes. Stiles has to admit though, the one thing he likes better than Peter in a suit is watching the werewolf get _dressed in a suit_.

Peter is always meticulous about what he wears, of course, but there seems to be an air of anticipation anytime the suit comes out. Peter takes care in washing himself and trimming his facial hair. He takes the time to dry his hair and moisturize his body so that the silky-slide of the suit sends shivers throughout his body.

Stiles always makes sure to take a seat on the bed, watching the werewolf’s every move.

His eyes follow Peter as the older man makes his way into their shared closet - more Peter’s than Stiles - and brings out a suit. This one is black with thin stripes of white making for a nice sharp square pattern, this one being Stiles’s personal favourite.

Peter is naked and Stiles takes the opportunity to just enjoy the play of muscles and the light gleaming off of them as the werewolf walks around the room gathering everything he needs. The spark is always half hard when he watches his wolf get all fancy.

First Peter pulls on his garter socks. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t groan in delight every time the wolf pulled them out. They hugged Peter’s calves just right.

Sometimes the wolf decides to forgo his boxer-briefs and that night seems to be one such night. It only makes Stiles mourn the fact that he won’t be attending the gala to oggle Peter all night.

Next Peter pulls on his crisp white shirt, the ends grazing his half hard cock. Peter likes to put on a show just as much as Stiles likes to watch. He meticulously buttons the shirt, working his way up from the bottom - Stiles has to sit on his hands to resist the urge to reach out in want.

Peter finishes by doing up the buttons on the french cuffs before reaching for his pants. Peter’s not tall by any means but when he pulls up his pants Stiles would swear the wolf has legs for days. It’s almost a shame to watch those muscular thighs be covered up.

Though he cannot see it Stiles loves knowing that Peter is bare beneath his pants, that his cock brushes up against those thighs as the werewolf walks. Peter turns around to tuck in his shirt and the spark just knows that Peter is pushing his ass out on purpose, wanting Stiles’s eyes on his assets.

Stiles, of course, obliges and even whistles for Peter’s benefit. It makes the werewolf throw a wink over his shoulder at Stiles. It makes him blush and leer in return.

With the pants done up Peter grabs up the cufflinks Stiles had gifted him recently - a pair of gun metal coloured bar cufflinks - and quickly puts them on. The wolf is almost ready, just needs a few more finishing touches.

One of the last accessories that he grabs is a silver sheened tie. He makes his way over to Stiles and, as always, pulls Stiles to his feet so that the spark can tie it for Peter. It’s intimate, more so than it has any right to be, knotting Peter’s tie. They share each other’s breaths and body heat, each tingling from the close proximity.

Stiles secures the tie in place and gently nudges it up against Peter’s throat, leaning in to place a barely there kiss to the underside of the wolf’s jaw. Peter rumbles in contentment, pulling back to plant a claiming kiss to Stiles’s mouth. 

Stiles leans in to Peter and allows him to control the kiss, knows that he will be feeling the ghost of the kiss on his lips until Peter gets back. It is just enough to satisfy.

Peter pulls back and takes a moment to just look at his spark. In his eyes Stiles can see satisfaction and love, as if Stiles in his boxers and one of Peter’s cardigans is in any way as attractive as Peter dressed up in a suit. The looks makes Stiles feel warm all over.

With a sigh Stiles sits back down and watches as Peter grabs up the final piece of his armour, the suit jacket. It fits snugly as Peter does up the buttons.

It is the work of mere seconds for Stiles to pull out his phone and snap a picture. The wolf chuckles and makes his way over to Stiles for one final kiss before he heads towards the bedroom door.

“I’ll be back around midnight, mon amour, so don’t wait up for me. I know you have an early start tomorrow.” Peter tells Stiles as he stops at the door to look at his younger lover.

Stiles cannot help himself as he gets up and makes his way to Peter. The wolf watches and waits, knowing the sparks needs this one final thing before he will allow Peter to leave. Stiles does not hug Peter though his arms itch to, does not want to ruin the lines of the suit, instead leans in and presses one final kiss to Peter’s lips.

“I love you.” Stiles whispers. “Behave.”

And Peter smirks, his eyes full of mirth and his posture screaming impishness, as he tilts Stiles’s chin up with a clawed finger. “Always, my moon, unless they start something first.”

Stiles laughs, a full bellied thing, and shoves Peter out the door. He can only expect so much from the werewolf that tore apart the world in revenge but Stiles would be lying if he said that that wasn’t half the attraction.

They are two sides of the same coin after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: [the suit](https://scontent-lga3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/16487558_648592072007836_2397570710062498881_o.jpg?oh=006a56e03f42409582d9675b7127428b&oe=594B1AA1)
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
